Who are you to Judge
by writer6886
Summary: Poison Ivy is going to recieve a new therapist. One who has a new way to rehabilitate her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Comics

Who are you to Judge?

Arkham Asylum home of the lost many call it. So many super criminals here all called insane. Vega Alexander doubted that very much. Some here were just pure evil. Joker, Zsasz and others deserved the chair not sympathy. However his patient was Pamela Isly aka Poison Ivy. Vega read her folder plenty of times knowing what could 'rehabilitate' her in a manner of speaking. He would have to be careful and discreet about his method. Such pathetic bleeding hearts would call him insane and then he would be a victim in the house of Arkham. But if he was to save Ivy than rules must be broken. Vega entered the building and walked over to Warden Sharp's office. Knocking on the door Vega heard a light 'come in'. Warden Sharp sat at his desk having a cup of coffee reading over his files. "Mr. Alexander please sit." Vega did as he was told and waited for the warden to finish. After a minute Warden Sharp placed the file down. "You have an impressive history. Top of the class, honors, everything. I must express my doubts though. Arkham is a very dangerous place. Most of our new doctors don't survive here long."

Vega glared throught his glasses at the warden. "I am not most people."

Warden Sharp shifted uncomfortably. "Yes of course. Why have chosen Ms. Isly to be your patient?"

"I have studied her file. I can find weaknesses in many here. Ms. Isly is the easiest to rehabilitate."

"I see. And what about her venom.? She has a way to control most men."

Vega's eyes narrowed at the statement. "I just said I'm not most people."

"Of...of course. I meant no disrespect I just wanted to prepare you and myself for any unexpected occurances." Sharp said with a slight stutter.

"There won't be any." Vega replied in a solid tone. "When can I see my paitient?"

"Um yes I will have a guard take you to the therapy room. Ms. Isly will be there shortly."

"Thank you." Vega got up and followed the gaurd down the hall. The Guard open a door which led the two past many of the super criminals. The first was the Joker. Vega stopped and stared at the evil jester as Joker stared back.

"Well well what do we have here? Fresh Meat? So doc what's your diganosis of me? Do you think I'm funny?" Joker asked.

Vega walked away without replying knowing that was the best way to upset Joker. The next door was Two Face. Vega looked at the man watching him flip his coin. Harvey Dent was the right side, Two Face was the being, so what was the left sides name? Had anyone ever asked? Continuing down was Scarecrow. Vega had a deep fasination with Scarecrow. His fear gas could make the strongest of man break. Batman was the only one who had ever fought it and survived without loosing his sanity breaking. Vega wanted the gas to put Joker out of commission. Scarecrow had potential to be an amazing hero as well as scientist. What could be a better study than putting the fear in those who give fear. Continuing on Vega was taken to a what looked like an interrogation room. Sitting down Vega opened his case and pulled out several photo's. After five minutes Poison Ivy walked through the door escorted by two other guards. "Welcome Ms. Isly. Thank you guards you may leave."

"Yes sir. We'll be right outside the door if you need us." The guard said before leaving.

"How are you feeling Ms. Isly?" Vega asked casually.

"I'm doing very well today doctor, and please call me Ivy." Poison Ivy replied sudectively.

"As you wish. I would like to talk about your obssesion with plants. You feel plants take priority over humans correct."

Ivy glared at Vega, "Plants give life, and make the planet beautiful. Humans destroy that beauty for their own selfish purposes. Plants should take priority over all other life."

"I see." Vega replied his eyes narrowed. "I would like you to take a look at some photographs. You don't have to say anything just look at them." Vega handed Ivy a picture of a lumberjack chopping the tree down. The next was a bulldozer clearing the land mowing down wild flowers. Both pictures made Ivy agitated as she began to shake with anger. The third picture made look away quickly disgusted at the sight. The picture was of a dog beaten and starved to death. "Are you alright?" Vega asked interested with her reaction.

"Yes I wasn't expecting that." Ivy replied slowly breathing.

"Let us continue." Vega handed Ivy a picture of a cat still alive but with multiple burns.

Ivy looked away again. "Please I don't want to look at anymore."

"One more. This last one is important." Vega said handing her a picture that made Ivy jump back.

"What kind of thearpy is this?" She screamed her eyes locked on the picture of a young girl beaten and cut to death.

Vega stood up slowly eyes locked on Ivy. "You said plants take priority over all other life. Tell me who are you to judge?" Grabbing more photos from his brief case Vega tossed them one at a time to her. Each photo was of a person or animal deformed or dead from abuse. "What did he do? What did she do? Did they know any better? Who are you to judge?" Vega roared tossing the rest of the photos across the table and floor forcing Ivy to back away to the wall her pheromones going erratic trying to calm him. Vega slowly walked over Ivy slamming his hand next her head bring his face next to her whispering, "Who are you to judge?" As he placed a photograph in her hands. "Guards! Ms. Isly would like to go back to her room." Vega said his eyes still full of anger.

Ivy was placed in her cell as she walked over to her bed then looked at the photo Vega had give her. In it was a group of children around seven or eight cleaning up a park. On the back was written 'who are you to judge which life has more worth.' Ivy dropped the photo and start crying. Outside her cell Vega heard her crying as a smile appeared on his face. Pamela Isly had taken her first step to rehabilitation. In a matter of months she will be able to leave the Arkham Asylum.

There is a Poll on my home page. Would you like to see More of Vega Alexander?


End file.
